Sealed Past
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Kagome is stuck in a coma. When she is released, she forgot everything about the feudal era. Will they get Kagome's memories back?R&R!


Prinsu: I know what you are thinking now. How many times is this girl going to   
  
start a new story and when she will actually finish one? If I had an answer to that  
  
I would've told you. Here's just a story I wanted to write to cure my boredom.  
  
Should I continue? Tell me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Stop asking for one! If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sealed Past  
  
Chap1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha gang(thinking): When will Kagome return? I know she is in a coma, but....  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome(thoughts): Where am I? What am I doing here?   
  
Souta:Sister?  
  
Kagome: That voice, it's so familiar......Souta?  
  
Souta: Kagome! You're awake! Mom! Kagome's awake!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome, you've been in a coma for 7 months. I'm so glad you're awake.  
  
Kagome: Will I go home soon?  
  
Doctor: Yes. Probably tomorrow. You've been doing great.  
  
Kagome(thoughts): How'd I get into a coma? The last thing I remeber is being   
  
attacked and found at the bottom of a well.  
  
********************************  
  
(The next day)  
  
Every time a family or friend member sees Kagome, they brake into tears. They're so happy to   
  
see her.  
  
Kagome(thoughts): I'm determined to find out what happened to me. I don't remember anything  
  
that had happened.  
  
Kagome left the house leaving her parents a note that she's goign to find out what happened  
  
to her and she will be back soon.  
  
****************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome! She left the house!   
  
Grandpa: Calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine.  
  
(Near the well)  
  
Kagome: This is the well I was found at. I feal a strange force. What could it be?  
  
Why in the world would I even have been there.  
  
Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
Kagome: Huh? What's happening? Where am I going?   
  
(In the feudal era)  
  
Kagome: Where am I? Mom? Souta? This place, it's so familiar.......  
  
From a distant place, Kagome heard voices.  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo! You creep! Give me my sword back!  
  
Shippo: Hehe! Poor Inuyasha can't catch up with me!  
  
Inuyasha had a sad look on his face, not because of his sword, but of something else.  
  
Sango: Inuyasha, are you okay?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm fine, but I'm sure I smelt Kagome.  
  
Miroku: Impossible! She's in a coma!  
  
Kagome(thoughts):Who are they? How do they know my name?  
  
Kagome: Umm, excuse me, I was hoping to find a way back home. Could you help me?  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Who are you people? How do you know me?  
  
Sango: She's forgotten. Kagome, don't you remember anything about this place?  
  
Kagome: I have no clue where I am. I just want to go home.  
  
Inuyasha was silenced. He couldn't believe Kagome had forgotten about this place.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, don't you remember me? Can't you try to remember where you are?  
  
Kagome: I'll try. The only thing I know is that I was attacked and found at the bottom  
  
of that well. Something's familiar about this place......like I've been here before.  
  
Something about you people, makes me feel warm.  
  
Miroku: Try harder Kagome.   
  
Kagome: Hey! I'm trying my best!  
  
Inuyasha: We've got find Kaede or someone else that could freshen her mind.  
  
The gang went to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome: Strange, I've never been here, yet I know the name, Kaede and can find  
  
my way to her hut.  
  
Kaede: Kagome, have you truly forgotten?  
  
Kagome: Forgotten what? I've never been here! How do I know I can trust you people?  
  
Kikyo: Kaede, let me take a try.  
  
Kaede: Kikyo? You're here.  
  
KIkyo: I've been here for a while. I sensed Inuyasha coming and decided to wait here.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo? Do you think you could knock some sense into Kagome?  
  
Kikyo: Like I said,I'll try. No guarantees. Kagome, look at me. Do I seem familiar?  
  
Kagome: The only thing about you I see is that you look a lot like me.  
  
Kikyo: Do you have any clue why? Try.  
  
Kagome: Umm....  
  
Some blurry visions came to Kagome.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
"Kikyo, Inuyasha always thinks about you! He never stops thinking about you! Isn't  
  
that good enough?!"  
  
"What's amazing is that you're a reincarnation of a priestess!"  
  
Reincarnation of priestess.........  
  
Kagome: Is that what I am?  
  
Sango: A what?  
  
Kagome: A reincarnation of a priestess?  
  
Kikyo: Something's got to be coming to you, right? You are a reincarnation of a   
  
priestess. I'm the priestess.  
  
Kagome: What? But if I'm the reincarnation, how can you be alive?  
  
Inuyasha: Try to remember.  
  
Kaede: Come outside, Kagome. Have you ever shot an arrow?  
  
Kagome: No, never.  
  
Kikyo: She even forgot that?  
  
Kaede: Shoot this arrow at that tree.  
  
Kaede pointed to the tree Inuyasha was pinned on.  
  
Kagome: Okay, but I don't see the point. I'll probably miss the tree. Here gos nothing!  
  
When Kagome shot the arrow, she was surprised to see how much power she had. I landed  
  
on the tree,  
  
Kikyo: Does that remind you of something?  
  
Kagome: Yes, it reminds me of an arrow on a tree.  
  
Everyone falls down anime style.  
  
Kaede: Okay, Inuyasha, stand next to the arrow.  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Kikyo: Cause she said so!  
  
Kaede: Now does that remind you of something?  
  
Kagome had more blurry visions.  
  
" Are those ears real?"  
  
"Suddenly, I feel the urge to touch them."  
  
Kagome: Inu-yasha?That's your name right? I'm the one that set you off the tree!  
  
Inuyasha:Exactly.  
  
Kaede: Now that she's remembered me, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, let's see about the rest.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Well, what'd you think? Should I continue? Reiview! 


End file.
